This invention relates to cartons for retaining and dispensing tissues.
Cartons containing and dispensing facial tissues and other types of tissue products commonly are characterized by the presence of a top panel having a central elongated opening dimensioned to pass the tissues. In the marketed condition of the carton this opening is closed by means of an integral panel segment connected to the rest of the panel by a continuous perforation of characteristic outline. To convert the carton to its use condition, this segment is torn out along the perforation. The tissues then may be withdrawn one at a time through the resulting opening.
Although widely used, tissue cartons of this class have the common disadvantage of not permitting inspection of the contents.
It accordingly is the general object of the present invention to provide a tissue carton having a dispensing opening which in the distribution and sales condition of the carton is closed by a transparent strip which permits inspection of the carton contents.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tissue carton having in its top panel a transparent strip which protects the carton contents from dust and dirt and at the same time renders the contents clearly visible for inspection by prospective purchasers.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a tissue carton having in its top panel a central tissue dispensing opening sealed by means of a transparent strip which may be removed cleanly and easily to permit withdrawal of the tissues through the opening, one at a time.